Trapped with the Devil
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: In which Sam is the one that Lucifer grabbed and pulled into the apocalypse world instead of Mary. Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

It was on instinct. He saw Lucifer reaching for mom and he immediately shot forward, grabbing her and pulling her free from him, baring his teeth when Lucifer reached out to grab him instead.

He didn't even realize that they were falling, just twisting his body so that he could shove Mary away from Lucifer, as far as he could to keep his mother away from the monster.

There was a flash of light that surrounded his vision for a moment before he felt himself falling to the ground, his arms coming up to soften the blow as he rolled with a small grunt.

They were in the other world, the other apocalypse world where Bobby was he realized, the portal...the portal was about to close and...

He moved to get to his feet, ignoring the bruises and small bits of pain that shot through him just in time to hear Lucifer shouting, "No! No! No!"

And just in time to see the portal closing in on itself.

Sam felt frozen, he felt as if he couldn't move or even dare to breathe. Crowleys spell had worked all too well. Lucifer had been trapped in this other world.

And Sam along with him.

Sam felt his chest tighten as he for a moment remembered being in the cage, remembered being at the mercy of Lucifer and Michael and he debated to take the gun from his side and just shooting himself in the head.

He forced himself to breath and tried to ground himself once more. The whole point was to trap Lucifer here with no way for him to return. Therefore...he had no real choice here, no other option.

He had to remain here with Lucifer. Make sure that he never escaped and make sure that there was really no way to return to their dimension.

Trapped once again, just in a bigger cage this time.

He met Lucifers eyes, the anger and the madness growing in them, which Sam met easily, straightening and narrowing his own eyes. He had done this before, he knew what to expect from Lucifer. He could handle it.

He just hoped that Dean and mom were alright.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **23/365**

 **If you have requests you can send them to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

He knew that he couldn't run, even if he did Lucifer would catch him no matter what. He looked around despite it, feeling the ground shake with each flash of lightning that shot across the sky. It almost felt like there was no more colors remaining in this world, as he looked at the various shades of grey and black.

Surprisingly his heart beat and his breathing was steady, he breathed in deeply and slowly out. He couldn't fight, he couldn't run, he could maybe defend, he did still have that angel blade tucked into his jacket but it wouldn't do much against Lucifer.

It might make him angrier if that was possible. Sam did entertain that thought for a moment before he pushed it away.

His thoughts cleared for a moment when he felt someone grab his arm and roughly shove. He didn't fall but he did stumble for a moment

"Move." Lucifer told him, the anger making his voice rougher. "Move, we're not going to stop until we find a way out of here."

Sam straightened and remained where he was. "No." he said.

He could see Lucifer gritting his teeth, an oddly human gesture that Sam couldn't help notice.

"What did you just say?" Lucifer said lowly, bits of his grace sparking around him.

"What I always say to you, what I will always say to you." Sam said softly. "No."

The air around Lucifer seemed to shimmer for a moment in his anger that he was barely controlling. "If you think-"

"If you think that I'm going to do a single thing you say, a single thing that could help open up another rift to get back home." Sam interrupted. "If you think there is a single thing you can do to me that will make me work with you, then you're wrong."

Sam looked around the wasteland and breathed out slowly. "I'm not going to help you, I'm not going to do a damn thing. You're stranded here and so am I."

Sam then turned his gaze to him. "And there's nothing that you can do."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **25/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer wasn't going to kill him but there was still the option of torture. They both knew that Dean wouldn't stop at anything to get Sam back and to be able to have the cards in his favor Sam had to be alive.

When Sam pointed out that Dean would have Lucifers son on his side and therefore he also had cards in his own favor he had then doubled over as his ribs were broken. But he couldn't help the small smirk at the knowledge that he was right and he had gotten under Lucifers skin just a little bit.

Then they ran into the angels of this world, all dressed like soldiers and speaking monotonously. They almost seemed to want to attack them but Lucifer snapped his fingers, more than obviously annoyed.

"This is a giant waste of time." Lucifer hissed, eyes tinted red. "None of the angels can help with this and-"

He was cut off by the arrival of another angel, Sam had been focusing on putting his ribs back into place but he did look up, wanting to at least know what the next adversary was going to be.

The man came forward, wings folding in the shadows behind him. He walked confidently and stared at Lucifer. "You should be dead." he stated.

"Eh… Okay. And who are you and what spaghetti western coughed you up?" Lucifer asked, annoyance clear in his growl. If anything his question made the man amused as he tilted his head.

:Don't you know me," he asked, his voice softening in what could almost be taken as mockingly lovingly. "Brother?"

Lucifer stared at him, the shock making the small pieces of grace disappear. "Michael?" he asked in disbelief.

Sam tuned out then, Lucifer was one thing and Michael was another. He hated the both of them, his Michael was still in the cage and therefore couldn't hurt him.

But he had thought the same of Lucifer and yet here he was just feet away from him.

Aware of eyes on him Sam looked up, arm wrapped around his chest as he tried to push his ribs back into place. Michael was staring at him and slowly started to walk towards him.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lucifer said, sliding in front of Sam. It wasn't even an attempt at protectiveness, it was always territorial. Lucifer always did feel like he owned Sam, even in the cage. After all, he had been his perfect vessel. "He's not important."

"Oh I think he is." Michael said, his eyes pinned on Sam. "You don't exist at all in my world."

Sam shrugged as best as he could. "Not my fault." he said.

If anything his answer seemed to amuse Michael. "I know who you are." he told him. "Who you were supposed to be."

He could feel Lucifers gaze on him, eyes narrowed and a snarl. He didn't care.

"That didn't work out in my world, thankfully." Sam couldn't help but add.

Michaels amusement was almost palpable. "Is the other one alive in your world as well?"

It took him a moment to realize what Michael meant by 'the other one' and immediately he said, "No, he's dead too."

"Liar." Lucifer said, coming forward. "He's just trying to defend his brother. His name is Dean and he's your-" whatever he was going to say was cut off as Michael whirled and slammed his hand against Lucifers chest, throwing him to the side as there was a sudden roar of thunder as the earth shook.

Michael turned back to Sam and smiled, reaching him. Sam didn't back away or blink, trying to bring himself up to his full height.

"This is interesting." Michael murmured. Before Sam could move Michael reached out and placed his fingers against Sams head, allowing the darkness to consume him.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **27/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam woke up he wasn't entirely sure where he was. He was in an old and dilapidated room. He was on a bed that had seen better days and groaned as if it was going to break as he slowly moved on it, standing up.

The first thing he realized was that his angel blade was gone and the rest of his weapons, as little as he had, were also gone.

He didn't have time to consider anything else until he heard a flutter of wings and whirling around he saw Michael standing in the room staring at him.

Michael came forward slowly towards him, eyes raking over him. "You said yes to Lucifer in your world." he stated.

"And then I trapped him." Sam said, not looking away from him. His mind flashed for a moment back to the cage and how Michael, his Michael, had taken his anger out on him. "Along with you."

There was a small flash of amusement at that. "That is not my concern." he said simply.

Sam slowly breathed out, staring at him and trying to get a read of him. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want us to help one another." Michael told him. "I'm sure we want the same thing at this moment."

"Which is?"

"Your universe." Michael said. "We both want to get to it."

Alarm immediately shot through him and it took a moment for Sam to steady himself. "No."

Michael blinked at that. "Pardon?"

"No." Sam repeated. "I've made my decision. If going home means returning Lucifer, and now you. I'd rather be here for the rest of my life."

Michael stared at him in silence for a few moments. "And if I should find a way to your universe, will you still be so indifferent?"

Sam gritted his teeth. "What do you even want from my universe? We don't have that many angels for you to command anymore."

Michael looked away from him and towards an opening in the wall. "This world...I've made quite a few mistakes." he said. "And I wish to try once more."

"And what exactly is it that you want to succeed in?"

Michael turned enough to look at him. "I want to make a perfect world." he said simply. "And I will do so with or without your help Sam." he clasped his hands behind him. "I would much rather we work together."

Sam tried to breathe evenly, pushing memories back as best as he could. "Why?"

Michel suddenly appeared in front of him and reached out to touch Sams cheek, Sam had to use everything he had to not force himself to flinch back from the touch.

"Because I know you." Michael said, his voice could almost be called soft. "And I know who your brother is."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **29/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have a request you can send them to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mary fell to the ground, her hands coming up to and grinding against the gravel. She whirled around in time to see Sam and Lucifer falling into the crack, Dean screaming, and the crack disappearing before she could even move.

It was all quiet, too quiet. Mary felt as if she was frozen in place, barely able to breathe. Dean had his arm outstretched towards where the crack had been, not moving either.

Slowly Mary came to her feet, stumbling for a moment before she straightened up, her breath coming out in small pants.

"Dean?" she whispered, breaking whatever, she can't call it calm but it was something not moving, between them. The gravel under her feet crunched as she walked towards him. Her hand reached out and when she touched his shoulder he flinched hard as if she struck him.

Slowly Dean turned to look at her, his eyes wide and disbelief clear on his face. He looked so lost and so damn young for a moment that Mary had to immediately push down her urge to wrap her arms around him. There would be time for comfort, later. Right now…

Right now they had to figure out what to do.

"Mom." Dean whispered. "Sams….Sams..."

"I know." Mary whispered as well, glancing back towards where the crack had been. "I know. We'll...we'll..."

They'll what? What were they going to do?

At that thought, at that realization Mary whirled around towards the house where Kelly had been. Where she had birthed the nephilim that killed her.

Where the being that created the crack was.

Swallowing hard Mary took a deep breath and started towards the house. Her son was in an alternate universe with Lucifer and the only thing that could do anything about that, the only thing that could possibly break into that universe again...was the thing that opened it in the first place.

Freezing in place when she was met at the doorway by a naked teen with golden eyes, flashing at her.

The teen tilted his head to the side as he stared at her, the gold slowly fading from his eyes. He glanced towards Deans direction and from the corner of her eyes she could see Dean coming up to them.

The teen looked at Dean quizzically. "Father?" he slowly asked, his voice dragging slightly as if he wasn't used to it just yet.

In response Dean pulled his gun out and brought it up, shooting at him before Mary could move.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **46/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Whatever Sam was going to say or do to Michael at his words didn't matter because the archangel disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Breathing out slowly Sam sat back down on the bed, looking around the desolate room.

Sam felt his heart sink in his chest when the next person came in, for a moment he couldn't breathe and when he spoke it was in a whisper, "Kevin."

Kevin couldn't seem to look him in the eyes, his entire body was jumping and twitching, his gaze flickering from corner to corner. "I need your blood."

Whatever Sam had expected him to say it wasn't that. "What?"

"Michael needs your blood, he's trying to do something and he wants your blood." Kevin muttered, his arms were wrapped around himself but with a great deal of strength he pulled them away and reached into the pocket of his hoodie to pull out syringes and needles. "So blood."

Automatically Sam wanted to say no, blood was a powerful ingredient and could be used in a lot of different things. Rituals, spells, maybe it could even be classified as a sacrifice.

But staring at Kevin, this words Kevin, and remembering what had happened to their Kevin, Sam hesitated.

Ultimately he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry, but I'm going to say no." and blood freely given, was always worth more.

If possible the shaking in Kevins body got worse.

"You have to." he whispered. "If I come back without your blood they'll punish me again and...and..."

Despite himself Sam felt himself break slightly at the look of pure terror on Kevins face but he also knew that he couldn't give in.

Give an inch, take a mile.

"Kevin, I can't." he said as softly as he could, the kid still flinched. "I can't work with them, I can't help whatever they want and let them do whatever they want. I refuse."

"You're a prophet in this world right?" Sam asked when Kevin didn't say anything. At that he froze but nodded. "Then they won't really hurt you, they need you. It's a big hassle to awaken a new prophet so regardless of what they say, they won't really hurt you."

A dry almost soul wrenching sound escaped from Kevin and it took a moment for Sam to realize that it was an attempt at a laugh.

"You're from that other world." Kevin muttered. "That might've been true in your world, but not here."

Before Sam could say anything else Kevin whirled around and left, his hands gripping at his arms once more.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **47/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam paced around the room, feeling restless and almost unhinged. He could almost feel an angels grace in the air clear as anything and it was starting to give him a migraine.

He leaned in a corner, pressing his forehead against the wooden frame. Maybe it was his imagination but it almost seemed like his headache was less over here.

Opening his eyes his hand came up to pick at the wood slightly, it was already rotten and falling apart so it was easy enough to make a big enough hole to look through it. The outside world looked the same as it did before, dark and grey and devoid of all life.

Slowly Sam pulled away from the wall, walking around the room again. With each step he took his headache got worse and worse, almost like something was literally pressing on his head.

Until he got to the small corner where he made the hole, his headache lessened and the pressure slowly ebbed away.

Sam blinked at that, looking around the room once more, his mind going as fast as it could. Bit by bit he managed to start to put things together. He moved away from the corner once more, winching when his headache returned tenfold. He stepped back into the corner and it disappeared.

There was something here, something to keep him down and so long as he stayed in it he couldn't think and his head felt like it was going to explode.

At least until he got to the corner of the room and it all but disappeared.

Sam took a deep breath and reached out to grip at what seemed like the most solid piece of wood. Gritting his teeth he used his teeth to pull back his sleeve and used the wood to carve into his skin, drawing the blood out. He opened his shirt and started to paint an angel banishing sigil on his skin as fast as he could.

He managed to finish just in time to hear the flutter of wings behind him and without giving himself a moment to think he whirled and activated the sigil, the angel disappearing with a flash of light.

And most merciful their angel blade clattered to the ground. Sam quickly grabbed it and started to hack at the wall, ripping at the wood and ignoring how it cut into his hands, the blood on his skin drying and ignoring the pain.

Finally he managed to make enough of a hole that he could squeeze himself through and not letting himself think or stop for a moment he immediately took off, running off towards the woods for cover.

But at the very least, he had a weapon, he had a defense in the form of the sigil on his chest, and he was free. He'd work with where he was going afterwards.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **55/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dean." Mary said softly, watching her son as he rummaged through his bag to find some sort of weapon. Jack had blasted them to the side and disappeared before they could do anything and now they were looking for him.

Dean ignored her, pulling out a jug of holy oil and staring at it for a moment before he placed it back into the bag.

"Dean." Mary repeated, her voice firming slightly. "We can't hurt him, we need him."

Dean gave a snort but otherwise didn't acknowledge that she had spoken a word. "He's the reason for all of this crap." he said through gritted teeth.

"He's not the one that pulled Sam away from us." Mary reminded him. "That was Lucifer."

"And he was pulled through a damn portal that was created because of the nephilim." Dean all but snapped. "He's somewhere that I can't get to and I'm going to get that kid to bring him back."

"Threatening him is not the way to do it." Mary said. "If Sams even..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, her throat closing slightly.

"Sams alive and he's going to be fine." Dean said, his temper growing clearer in his voice. "And since we need that kid to open another portal I'm going to make sure that he does."

"He's not going to want to do a thing if you're holding an angel blade to his throat." Mary argued as Dean closed the trunk and went to the driver's seat. "Dean."

"He's Lucifer's son, violence is the only thing that's going to work with it." Dean told her as he got into his seat. "And I'm going to be prepared."

"Prepared to do what?" Mary asked him, getting into the passenger's seat.

Deans jaw was tight as he gripped onto the steering wheel and with a loud start of the engine and the tires against the dirt ground he got them back onto the road. "Whatever I have to do."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **68/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam focused on running as fast as he could, not really caring about the direction he was going so long as it was away from the angels housing.

Panting slightly he did slow down to not burn himself out, stumbling for a moment over a rock he hadn't seen. He put his hand against a tree to steady himself and focused on breathing.

He couldn't keep going like this indefinitely. He needed to find food, water, and shelter soon and none of it looked likely to happen. Whatever was in the air made any sort of water source ominous to say the least and he didn't dare put a fire on to try to purify the water. He couldn't remember seeing any animals so he couldn't hunt anything and the only shelter he had seen was the one he had run away from.

Swallowing he forced himself to continue, keeping all his senses peaked. Everything about this world set him off, a part of him thought that maybe it was because of him being from an alternate universe, another aprt thought that maybe it was just because it was a desolate wasteland.

He stopped moving when he heard a small cracking, like footsteps on branches. He moved quickly to hide, stopping when he heard a telltale sound of a gun being cocked.

"Come out, hands up!" he heard a man shout.

At the very least it was a human not an angel, that had to mean something. He lifted his hands into the air and turned around, eyes widening when he saw one of the other people in the ground.

"Bobby?" he asked, a bit of relief in his voice and feeling his body relax. Even if it was an alternate Bobby it was still Bobby.

Bobby stared at him for a moment before he moved his gun down, motioning for the other man to do the same. "Sam right?"

Sam nodded eagerly, putting his hands down and coming forward. "Yeah, Sam Winchester."

"The hell you doing here again boy?" Bobby asked, staring up at him with an unreadable expression. "Thought you were going back to your world."

Sam glanced in the general direction of where the rip in the universe had been. "I got pulled back in...and the opening closed. I'm kinda-"

"Stuck here." Bobby finished for him. He eyed Sam for a moment before he waved with his hand. "Well you're a hunter and you know how to fight, you're coming with us."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **88/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Things slowly settled into a weird but calming niche.

Sam taught them whatever he knew about angels that they didn't, they didn't know how to banish them and were more than happy to learn about that. He settled into his groove as a hunter, or whatever it was called here, and took every day as it passed.

He tried to help as much as he could. He went out with the gatherers to find and pick more food. He helped with the first aid as best as he could with their minuscule and dwindling supplies. He taught the children that were a part of the group as well, math was math regardless of the universe and if there was one thing consistent in the apocalypse, it was that you need to learn math.

He thought about his brother and mother at night when he had time to himself, something he was having less and less of. He still had his cell phone but he had turned it off to preserve battery power, there was no way of charging it anywhere where they were but sometimes he did take it out and just stare at a picture of the three of them, chest tightening.

There was no way that Lucifer would be able to cross back over to their world, he didn't have the power and he didn't have the ingredients necessary for that, for that he took a bit of comfort in all of this.

If he was stuck in here then so was Lucifer and for that...he could breathe a little easier in knowing one monster was contained.

Breathing out Sam reached into his pocket to finger his cell phone, just taking a bit of comfort in knowing that it was there as he walked with Bobby. The older man glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "You still with me?" he asked.

Sam smiled at Bobby and nodded, hoisting his gun up a bit higher. "More people?" he asked.

Bobby nodded. "We're trying to stay together, put our supplies into one group but," he shrugged. "We're running out and soon we ain't going to have any left, you've seen it."

Sam nodded. "So what's the plan when that happens?"

"Don't know, got a group to try to figure that out." Bobby said as they walked, glancing at the protective runes on the trees to make sure they were in place. "Soils dead so nothing will grow, ain't no more electricity so there ain't none of that artificial growing. Fair to say that we might just end running out and dying."

"There has to be another option, something else." Sam said trying to think. "What about spellwork? Can't we use that?"

"Not like there are that many witches out there left sane, most of them were killed once the demons turned on them." Bobby said.

Sam breathed out slowly. "I could….try to figure it out." he said. "I know some spellwork, some of them were actually agricultural, mostly having to do with plants." he added a bit sheepishly. "But if I can make plants grow, maybe it'll be the first step."

Bobby paused and stared at him for a moment before he shrugged. "Not like it'll hurt, when we get back do your magic, just try not to startle someone and get shot for it."

Sam gave a small smile. "I'll try my best."

Up ahead a small group of people started to appear, all of them tense and hands on their weapons. Two had their hoods up and handkerchiefs covering their faces even as they came close enough to talk to the both of them.

"You from the west?" Bobby asked them.

One of the hooded ones nodded, reaching up to tug the handkerchief down enough to talk. "Lost a few coming in but we've managed."

The moment she had brought the handkerchief down straight down to her voice, still the same, still so beautiful, immediately made him freeze and his heart pound rapidly in his chest. For a moment he felt lightheaded and he needed to press his feet down onto the ground to make sure he didn't fall.

"Jess?" he couldn't help but whisper. "Jessica Moore?"

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **89/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So you're from another world where all of this didn't happen and we used to know each other, used to date one another until I got killed by a demon but I didn't know it was a demon." Jess finished. "Is that about right?"

Sam nodded, staring at the ground. It hurt to look at her but he couldn't help it, taking small glances at her and ignoring how his chest tightened each time.

She looked more tired and stressed than he could ever remember seeing her, even during finals week at Stanford. She was also dirty and hardened, a glint in her eyes that Sam could never really remember seeing in his Jess.

She was still so beautiful regardless that it made his breath hitch and his heart flutter slightly.

Sam glanced at her once more and this time she was staring at him as well, eyes pinning on one another. She stared at him for a moment before she smiled and Sam felt himself falling once more.

"Bobby told me about you, how you've been helping here and trying your best." she said. "He said you mentioned something about spells?"

Sam nodded. "Its a plant spell to encourage growth but I'm hoping that I can use it to make the soil good enough again to start planting food instead."

"I guess there's no harm in trying, things are getting a bit desperate." Jess said with a bit of a hum.

They fell into a silence together, Sam picked at his fingers and nails to ground him and to make sure that he didn't reach out to touch her. He started when suddenly Jess was the one that moved to place her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know you." Jess whispered, one hand coming up to grip at his shirt. "But I feel like I do."

Sam licked his lips and slowly and carefully brought his arm up to curl around her, bringing her in a bit closer. "I-"

"I'm not her." Jess suddenly said, curling in closer to him despite it. "Whatever Jessica Moore you knew, I'm not her."

"I know." Sam said quietly, holding her close. "And I don't want you to be her, I'm just...so happy that you're alive and okay at least in one universe."

Jess nodded slightly, still holding onto him. "So you're stuck here, right?" she asked. When Sam nodded as well she relaxed a bit more. "Then I guess the end of the world just got a bit more interesting."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **90/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam looked over the notes he had scribbled into the dirt and back at the ground in front of him. From the corner of his eye he could see Jessica cover her mouth. "Stop laughing."

"Can't help it, you're failing so spectacularly." Jessica said, laughter clear in her voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me, since this is for the best of the people here?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure that I'm supposed to but this is the most amusing thing I've seen in a very long time." Jessica said, still trying not to laugh. "I'm taking what I can get."

"Well," Sam said kneeling in front of his sigils and using a stick to wipe away at one part and rewrite another. "Glad I'm some sort of use."

"Keep trying Sam, you're going to get to it." Jessica told him, leaning back against her tree. "Otherwise we're all going to die."

Sam looked up at her. "Anyone ever tell you that you suck at encouragement?"

Jessica just grinned at him and waved her knife and stick she had been carving into at him as well.

Sam couldn't help but smile back at her, feeling something warm in his chest.

They've spent...a lot of time together ever since they had spoke about him being from an alternate world. Her life had been pretty much the same as his Jessica up until the apocalypse happened. After that she had to become a warrior.

She had still been a nurse in training in normal life so that helped a bit back when there still had been medicine to spare and now, she was just another hunter like the others.

Sam forced himself to look away from her, knowing that it he didn't he could spend hours just staring at her. He frowned and rewrote the runes once more.

It had always been about intent, that was the biggest drive in spellwork, that much he remembered about all the spellwork books he had read. He just needed to figure out how to push that intent and drive onto the-

Sam started when he felt Jessica take his hand in hers, moving to entwine their fingers together.

"You're thinking too hard on this." she said softly, moving so that she could press their sides together, her head on his shoulder. "And I get that there's a lot of pressure on this but this is also something that we're not sure about either, its okay Sam."

Sam let out a small breath and turned to look at her. She looked up at him and Sam felt his heart skip a bit for a moment.

"If this doesn't work-" he started to say.

"Then we'll figure something else out, Bobby just loves being dramatic." Jess said with a smile. "We'll figure it out, don't go crazy because of this."

Despite himself Sam felt himself start to relax more and more as he felt her warmth, he squeezed her hand in his and she tilted her head up a bit more towards him.

Jessica smiled up at him and leaned up the rest of the way, brushing her lips against his. Sams breath hitched slightly as he turned towards her and let his other arm wrap around her waist.

It felt...so familiar, it felt so damn familiar that it brought tears to his eyes as he pressed closer to her, the kiss turning just a bit desperate as tears prickled in his eyes.

Jessica's other hand came up to cup at his face, gently wiping the tears away from him as they kissed.

Slowly, between them, the runes glowed softly and plants started to grow from the dirt.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **124/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly Sam's mediocre spellwork started to fight back against the death in the world and plants started to grow again.

"Have to admit, I didn't think that you were going to be able to do it but I'm damn happy you proved me wrong." Bobby had told him days later when there was a tentative garden starting to grow vegetables.

"I didn't prove anything yet, we need to make sure that these keep growing and are edible." Sam shot back at him with a small smile.

There was a high list of demand for all kinds of plants and Sam was trying to figure out how to grow each one. Some were more medicinal than anything, some were for food, some people tried to convince him to grow tobacco but he ignored that one for now.

Jess stayed by his side, watching him work on the runes and sigils, working in the gardens with him, and encouraging him.

He knew that it wasn't fair to her or to him but he couldn't help but compare her to the Jessica he had known back then. They were two completely different people, in more ways than one, and he tried to force himself not to think those things but sometimes they came up regardless.

Like the time he had managed to make mint grow enough to be picked and he brought her the mint in hot water to make a rudimentary mint tea, something that his Jess had loved, and relished in the delighted smile on this Jessica's face when he gave it to her.

"You really shouldn't be giving me the first bids on these things." Jess told him as she sipped her tea, the taste making her relax.

"I know." Sam said. "Consider it as thanks for putting up with my attempts." he told her, despite the both of them knowing the real reason.

They didn't go on hunts together nor did they go on scouting missions together, Bobby said that the both of them being together was a bit of a gamble due to 'certain emotions' as he put it, getting in the way.

But at night when Sam wasn't on the watch and she wasn't either they stayed together. They moved their meager belongings into the small spot that they claimed as their own and leaned against one another to sleep, sometimes talking to one another.

All in all, knowing Lucifer was somewhere in the world, knowing that he was stuck here forever, the pain of never seeing his mother and brother ever again, he accepted this and what had happened. He'd never go home again, he'd never be able to see his family again, and the thought made his chest tighten and his heart hurt.

He glanced down at Jess that was leaning against his side, sleeping lightly and the fire a few feet away lighting up her face, Sam nodded and leaned back against her, slowly falling asleep himself.

It's not that bad here after all.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **135/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam wasn't a bad guy to maybe settle down with.

He was smart and more than capable with a lot of different things. He was a very skilled hunter and had enough of a grasp of magic that he was able to help grow more food.

He was strong in a lot of ways and he had a big heart, focusing on helping people that weren't even from his own universe rather than try to get back to his own world. He taught the children of the group a lot of different subjects, knowing them in very fair depth, and he seems to almost be a fountain of knowledge and information.

Walking beside him Jess could feel his strength and his muscles even through the clothes just from the way he walked. He had a slight step that hinted at his prowess and hinted at just how strong he was.

He wasn't that bad looking either, a touch feminine with his long hair and fair features but the slowly growing beard did fit him in a way. He was lean without being too skinny, muscular without being too jacked. He was fit and formed and held himself with confidence but no pretension.

He had a touch of childness to him as well despite everything. She saw it in his small smiles that he gave her, the tenderness he had in his eyes when he spoke about his brother and mother. He was gentle when he helped with the first aid and at the same time he had a hardness to his features when they were out hunting. He killed angels without hesitation with efficiency and directness.

All in all, he wasn't a bad guy in the least. Apparently in his universe she and him were together and a small part of her could see it. She could see him being younger and her back when she had been in school. She could see his boyish charm and dimples that were slowly hiding behind a beard and figured that yes, she could fall for him.

She wasn't fond of how he would sometimes slip and compare her to the other Jessica though. He was starting to do that less and less but she still was ruffled at that.

It didn't matter if they were supposed to be the same person. They were two different ones and that's how she wanted to be known, for herself. Maybe in one universe Jessica Moore was going to be a nurse but in this one, the one she claimed and lived in, she was Jessica Moore, hunter and apocalypse survivor.

Letting out a small sigh Jess glanced at Sam who was sleeping, his arm being used as a makeshift pillow. She had just gotten back from her watch and was a bit happy that Sam was asleep, using this time to just try to sort her thoughts out.

The world was ending and she wasn't sure if they were going to be able to save it. They managed to buy some time with Sams spells, but the world was going to end and it was going to take the humans with it, it was just a matter of time.

Slowly Jess laid down next to him on the ground, moving so that she could curl a bit more into him. Sam woke up, she could tell from how tense his body got for a moment before he realized that it was her, and then moved his arm to wrap around her, holding her close.

Jess smiled and closed her eyes, gripping back at him as well.

The world was going to end sooner or later and it was going to be sooner.

But she supposed that this wasn't the worst way to see to the end.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **137/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have a request you can send them to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean couldn't do it, he couldn't handle it, he couldn't be what he was needing to be and he was failing that and he hated it but he just...couldn't.

He and Mary had managed to find Jack and bring him back to the bunker after a brush with a demon and angels and a lot of Jacks new powers.

Apparently the kid was just as surprised, he had no idea what he could do or what he was capable of. Or at least that was the story that he told them, Dean didn't believe him in the slightest, he could see hints of malice and secrecy hiding behind his eyes. He could see the snide looks and the smirks, showing that Jack was well aware of what he was able to do.

Mary told him that he was being ridiculous and was putting too much of his hated of Lucifer onto Jack but Dean ignored her.

He stayed in his room mostly, not wanting to be near the nephilim despite how much Mary was trying, and failing, to connect with him.

And in the darkness and secrecy of his room Dean couldn't help but think, it should've been her. She was the one that Lucifer had tried to grab, making his brother come forward to protect her. He hated himself for it and fought the urge to throw up every time the thought crossed his mind but he couldn't handle it, couldn't handle the fact that his brother was in an alternate universe that he couldn't get to and he had no idea if he was okay.

He knew Sam, and he knew that Sam was capable of a lot of things and he was as just a good a hunter as Dean was, they were both trained by their dad after all and they were both resourceful and able to do whatever it took to survive.

But then he thought about his little brother trapped in an apocalyptic world without him and all Dean could see was Lucifer digging his claws into him and he wasn't able to do a single thing.

Jack searched for him, he wanted his approval and wanted his guidance, for some reason the kid imprinted on him and had taken to copying him. Mary had said that Jack admired him and wanted to be like him.

Dean just thought that he was trying to get on Dean's good side to get his guard down enough and would then double cross them.

So Dean kept his distance from the kid and allowed the distance to grow between him and his mom. He kept himself either in his room or in the library to try to find a way to bridge the universes together to get his brother back and just took each day as it came.

And at night when he managed to get to sleep he felt a strange almost drowning sensation of grace drifting over his mind that a corner of his soul recognized. He never remembered it in the morning but he always went straight to the library to keep researching.

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **150/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

 **I know the chapters have been short lately and I'm trying to make them longer, I just don't want to give away too many things all at once.**

 **Also at the end, its not Jacks grace that Deans feeling.**


End file.
